


A Truly Lucky Lady

by Sybariticfanfiction (SybariticReyna)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet, they are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybariticReyna/pseuds/Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: reader and Leliana do some destressing (but its totally not a date, they promise)





	A Truly Lucky Lady

**Author's Note:**

> itty bitty warning for Leliana and Reader drinking together

Adaar and Dorian bounce back from your trip to the future/alternate timeline much quicker than you do. Maybe because they've been through things like that before? Maybe because Adaar has you to fall back on? And Dorian rationalizes that he's doing all he can by simply joining the Inquisition, which you suppose is fine. 

Maybe because neither of them feel the way you do for Leliana. 

"This was  _ real.  _ Our suffering here is  _ real. _ " She had said, eyes like steel. 

"That isn't going to happen. We will stop it." She says now, guarded but still soft. Willing to listen to your plans and why they're important. Why you want to see if the tribuches can be pre-ready for launch or if you can get your hands on health potions to throw down a well (you don't word it quite like that, but that's the general idea anyway) and why you’ve already devised an evacuation plan and nailed it all over Haven just to  _ make sure  _ everyone knows what it is. 

Leliana is the only one who knows so far. Not because you want to be keeping secrets, but because she was the only one you thought might listen. Your sooth-seeing isn't exactly of the fun variety, after all. It's more of the "please tell me you're joking even though this isn't funny" kind. 

It's the kind that makes Adaar feel more secure in her decisions and yourself all the more paranoid that you're going to fuck up irrevocably. 

(She laughs when you start making notes and filling pages with things that may or may not come true, and you can't help but feel like maybe she's not taking her role as Herald seriously enough)

(She panics when you wake up sobbing, clutching the blankets as if they keep your head above water. She can't help but feel like despite her being the one holding the grand title, you're the one with the weight of the world on your shoulders) 

You're just so  _ scared. _

You're grateful that Cole isn't here yet. At least this way you can keep the hurts to yourself. 

Leliana doesn't really  _ pry  _ either, although she could. You would probably give everything up immediately, including stuff that doesn't effect the Inquisition at all. Like you having a giant crush on her. 

You watch her delegate with wide eyes, your knees pulled up under your chin and a rough but warm blanket around your shoulders. It's been getting colder. You don't like what that means. 

You do like how calm Leliana is in the face of decidedly Bad Shit, and how her mouth curves up more on one side when things go right. She's so... 

So far out of your league.  

And yet, you really can't help but want to be near her. The way she handles everything, chilly and efficient but still caring, sets you at ease. 

"Leli?" 

She uses to flinch when you used that nickname, although you didn't really know why until she got a little too tipsy one night and said that's what the Hero of Ferelden called her. She followed that statement by saying she likes when you say it too, because you're different but the same. You still can't puzzle out what the hell that means. 

She glances over at you curiously. "Yes?" 

You actually didn't think she'd respond. Usually she's so engrossed in her work. "I just uh... Adaar is heading to Redcliffe, right?" You ask, biting into the inside of your cheek. 

"Yes. I thought she would've told you." Leliana seems perplexed. 

You wave it off. "She doesn't like worrying me unless she needs advice." It stings, but you think she's got good intentions. "I already have her the run down on what's going on over there. Post mage alliance, that is." There's really not much other than those locked rooms and the smuggler that can be recruited. 

She's probably just gonna end up exploring the Hinterlands more. You try to stomp down the immediate jealousy at the thought.  _ She's  _ The Herald and she still gets to go out and do reckless shit while you've been training with  _ Cullen  _ since arrival and are “too important to endanger.” 

Leliana glances back at her work a moment before giving you her full attention, her eyes narrowed. Not in  _ suspicion,  _ but like she's worried for you. She does that a lot, actually. "What's on your mind?" She asks. "Is there something I should know?" 

You go through your checklist. "I don't think so?" 

"Then why are you..." She motions to your entirety. 

You shrug. "I'm jus’... stressed, I guess. I feel like Adaar doesn't take things seriously enough, and I know that it's good she's not, ya know, broken by everything that's happened to us, but I'm--"  _ I am.  _ You can feel the stress and the panic on the edges of yourself every step of the way, even when Leli smiles or Varric tells a story so funny that it has you gasping for breath.    
  
It’s not as much fun as you thought it would be.    
  
Leliana purses her lips. “You sound like you need a distraction.”    
  
“A what?”   
  
She’s already moving, putting all her notes in a neat pile and then stashing them away (you’re always shocked by her little displays of trust, and this time is no different). She then turns and offers a hand. “Come on.”    
  
Well, you can’t say no to  _ that. _ You take her hand, debating for a moment before leaving your blanket on the crate. It’d be silly to hang out with Leli with a blanket cape. Right? Yeah. Even if you’re a little chillier than you’d really like.    
  
The Chantry is warm, at least. Leliana only drags you in there for a moment though, grabbing cups and a bottle of wine.    
  
So, it’s going to be  _ that  _ kind of hang out. Nice. You continue following her outside of Haven, past where Cullen is monitoring the troops, to the iced over lake. She sits down all _ graceful,  _ and pats the spot next to her.    
  
“I should’ve kept my blanket.” You sit down anyway, and grins. 

“Probably.” A shrug. “So.” She drags out the “o” as she pours the wine, handing you a generously filled glass.   
  
“So?” You say in return. Leliana’s wine is much higher quality than what Flissa serves at bar but still a little too “alcohol-ish” for your tastes. It’s a shame they haven’t mastered the art of mixed drinks that taste like fruit and still get you buzzed. You’re sure Orlais would appreciate em.    
  
“Anyone around Haven caught your eye?” She asks, smiling blithely.    
  
_ Oh no.  _ You balk. “Why do you ask?”    
  
“See, that face you’re making tells me you  _ do _ fancy someone. And romance is a very good distraction.” She sounds so proud of herself.    
  
“I… I sort of,” like you?  _ No.  _ You’ll close the breach yourself before telling her that, mark or no mark. You sip at your wine. “Please don't ask me that question.”    
  
Leliana casts a sidelong glance your way, “If you’re not going to tell me who it is, can at least tell me about them?”    
  
“She’s… wonderful. If I could be half as collected as she is, I’d have already figured how to fix everything. And she’s so sweet, but she doesn’t think of that as a strength like I do. Always puts people first and then scolds herself after.”    
  
She’s smiling now, her shoulders trembling as she takes another drink. “And how have you managed to keep all this affection from her? You have a terrible poker face.”    
  
“One, that is not true, I am very low key about knowing the future. And two, I think… She just doesn’t think good things can happen to her anymore. So even if she does suspect, she shoots it down immediately because she thinks she doesn’t deserve it.” You say slowly.    
  
You know logically alcohol doesn’t actually make you warmer, but if a weird placebo effect lets you spend more time with Leliana, you’ll accept it. You take a long sip, enjoying the burn as it goes down. 

“She sounds like a lucky lady.” Leliana says. 

You glance sideways at her, smiling as genuinely as you can manage. “She doesn’t seem to think so, but… I hope that things get better. For the both of us.” You knock you shoulder against hers. 

Leli elbows you in return, and you choke on your wine. The alcohol burns your nostrils and drips down to your mouth, by far one of the most unpleasant sensations you’ve experienced today. 

But Leliana is laughing and patting your back, and that is very pleasant. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you…” She motions to your glass. 

“It’s fine,” not really, but, she’s cute, and you’re weak. 

The face you make sends her into another peal of laughter, and she wraps her arms around your middle, heedless of the drink you’re still holding. She hides her face in your shoulder, laughter warm against your throat, and you  _ love her.  _

The thought echoes, again and again, until you’re hugging her in return. Vainly trying to keep her near you, if only for a few more minutes. She allows you that, even when her laughter ceases and you’re basically just cuddling. 

(You should be embarrassed, you think, but PDA isn’t top priority right now and it’s Leliana who is holding you & _ you love her, you love her, you love her. _ ) 

She finally lifts her head, looking up at you with a smile. “I truly am sorry for nearly choking you.” 

You shrug, “There are worse things.” 

There is still fear, deep down in your core, but seeing Leliana as she is now, even though you know things could go horribly wrong, you’re… content. 

Her smile widens a little more before she pulls away fully, making to grab the bottle. After refilling her own glass, she tilts it towards you, a silent question. 

You grab your cup, “Yeah, sure.” 

After filling yours, she raises hers, and in a rather informal toast, says, “To better things.” 

You want to blame it on the alcohol, but you’re not enough of a lightweight to claim that that’s what makes you say the words, “What’s better than being with you?” and it's not the alcohol that makes you think her surprised laugh is the loveliest sound you’ve heard all day.

**Author's Note:**

> *throws this at ppl waiting for updates on my on going fics* street smarts! 
> 
> this was actually gonna be longer but i also wrote it like. a yr ago, but i like it so i wanted to post it.


End file.
